Smiley faces, Plus signs, Pink lines, and Yes's
by IDecideKant
Summary: Jock/Bad boy Edward gets to Big girl/Slightly nerdy Bella at Band Camp and leaves her with a big surprise when the week is over... How will the rest of High School play out? Can/NonCan. E/B. There will be Lemons but I'm not telling you when! Please Read!


**A/N: Okay, so this is my first story. Ever. I've written short stories and essays for school before but never tried to write fan fiction before. I could probably win a metal for reading the most of it though. Haha. I'm addicted to it. It's my brand of Heroin, Tequila, Cigarettes, take your choice of hobby, because fan fiction is mine. **

**Whenever I read FF, thousands of ideas pop into my head, so I finally am making myself try them out.**

**Also, I don't have a strong plot for this story, so ideas are always welcome! I'll give you all the credit for your idea, because obviously it's not mine! I'm not a idea stealer. **

**Don't be afraid to type out your thoughts on my writings, or to tell me what mistakes are in here, because this is un-beta-ed. Actually, if you notice a mistake PLEASE tell me, because I know when I read other stories, that I HATE seeing really obvious mistakes, but I know people aren't perfect, and that I am NO WHERE even remotely close to perfect, especially at grammar.**

**I also have no idea who's all POV's this will be in. whichever one sounds/looks right to me is what I'll write in. if you read a part that you really want in someone else's POV, just tell me and I'll try to do it.**

**OH! And by the way, I am not a strong believe of cannon couples, or how theyre related. I'll probably change it up a lot. But you never know with me =)**

**I welcome **_**any and all reviews**_**, even if it is just to tell me that I stink at writing and that I should not in any form write anything ever again. I would totally understand.**

**Okay, I promise this will be the longest A/N that I'll ever have. On with the story. (And I'm sorry that this chapter is so short! I promise the chapters will be longer!)**

_**Disclaimer: **__**I am not the owner of these characters. All I thought up was the plot. **__**Stephanie Meyer **__**is the brilliant mind who came up with these lovely people and minds that I am addicted to. I just like to make them do/say things, that she wouldn't let them say/do.**_

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.SPPY~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Smiley faces, Plus signs, Pink lines, and Yes's**

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

Bella POV

This shouldn't be right.

It should not have a plus sign. Just like the others shouldn't have pink lines, a smiley face, or a yes on them. Yes I took 4 different ones and two of each one. I don't know what to do know.

Were not even together. He'll never talk to me again. It was just supposed to be a band camp fling, one week only. He doesn't even _really _like me, I don't even know why he wanted _me _to be with me in the first place.

How do I tell _him _this? We don't talk at school. We hang out with different people. All I have are two friends, Alice and Angela. He has many, everybody knows him. Nobody even realizes I am standing in front of them most of the time.

The only time people recognize me, is when they're making fun of me for being a fat ass. Alice says I'm not fat, I'm "fluffy". She watches too much Gabriel Inglesias. I'm more along the lines of "Day-ummm" if you ask me.

Speaking of Alice and Angela, how am I going to tell them? What will they say? What will they think of me? I haven't spoken a word of band camp to them. Sure, Angela was there, but She plays the flute, so we didn't see much of each other. Edward played the clarinet, same as me. Why, oh, why did he have to play the clarinet?

How do I tell my _dad _this? I'll have to tell him, he won't realize it, he works all the time. He's never home, which is why me being in this bathroom for the last hour staring at these tests is no big deal, because I am the only one home. I'm always alone. I'm used to it by now.

Do I even want to keep it? Of course, I do. I cant give up this part of _him_, it'll be all I have left when he finds out.

_What was I thinking? _I was thinking he is Edward Cullen, who I have been crushing on for years, and thought he didn't know of my existence. But apparently he did. I was ecstatic when he randomly started talking to me one day. I didn't know how to respond, besides nodding or shaking my head, or smiling or frowning when he said or asked me anything. Mostly, though, I blushed a lot. I still think it might have been a dare or bet on his part, but on mine…oh, it was _amazing _on my part.

_What do I do from this point on?_

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.SPPY~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**A/N: Okay, so there it is folks. All I need is one review, so I know that someone out there is interested in this story. I'm not a review Whore, I promise! But I need at least one for this chapter, so that I know someone out there is interested. **

**Also, I have never been to band camp, so if this is wrong, or the future references are wrong, let's just say it is my version of band camp. Lol**

**Thoughts? Flames? Comments? Review!**

WC:438, 3/26/12


End file.
